Strange Romance
by CapoExecutor
Summary: Strange love brings out... well, odd combinations.


Note: I don't own Shakugan no Shana.

Read and review.

IIIIII::::IIIIIII

Yuji, Shana, and Kazumi noticed that Ike seemed a bit off in the past few days. The pro-active gauge meter regarding him seemed to have decreased significantly as though Ike decided to take the back seat on a number of school events. Though he still maintained his appearance and looked as if nothing changed, his demeanor seemed to speak otherwise.

Today, he showed without his trademark glasses that gave him the title "Glasses Man." Yet, since he appeared to have sharp eyesight, people who noticed concluded that he was wearing contact lenses. Without the glasses, Ike looked less like a nerd and a few girls in the class looked at him with some interest. Of course, that was simply due to new appearances causing first time impressions.

Ike simply didn't seem to notice as he sat at his desk, typing a few things on his Blackberry.

"Hayato-san." A feminine voice spoke, interrupting his train of thought.

Ike looked up to see Nakamura standing in front of his desk.

"Yes?" Ike asked.

"I was wondering if you're free tomorrow night." Nakamura whispered.

"I'm sorry, Nakamura. I won't be to." Ike replied apologetically. "Thanks, though."

The door to the classroom opened and Matake appeared with her eyes trained on Ike.

"Hayato-san, who was that woman you were with last night?" Matake asked in a rather loud voice that drew everyone's attention.

"Uh, what are you talking about?" Ike asked innocently.

"Come on, Ike! Tanaka and I saw you with your arm around her. Were you dating her?!" Matake asked with a curious glint in her eyes.

Ike maintained a calm expression but was internally nervous at Matake barraging him with questions.

"I mean, she's really hot and I want to know who she is." Matake continued.

"Ike, you're dating an older woman?" Yuji asked in surprise.

Ike sighed. He did know that Matake saw him and the woman he was with simply shrugged it off as if it was no big deal. He might as well admit to it but remain on the defensive. "Yes. She's actually my girlfriend."

"WHAT?!" Matake was beyond herself in amazement and Ike felt a number of eyes trained on him. Surely, this will be quite the spark for all the gossip that might erupt.

"Congratulations, Ike!" Kazumi spoke with joy.

"Wow, Ike." Yuji remarked.

"Care to spare some details?" Shana asked, showing a bit of interest. After all, Chigusa said that couples with the women being older than the men tend to be odd combinations.

Ike sighed but remained firm. "I'm sorry but I prefer not to speak any further on the issue. It's personal."

While the tone in finality was noticeable and caused them to stand down, a few like Matake decided to take a more subtle and sneaky plan to investigate Ike's girlfriend. It's not everyday that a student in school was found to be in a relationship with an older woman.

Eventually, Ike managed to get through the school day, having endured the irritating questions of his fellow classmates, all of whom were surprised in many ways. The only good thing was that he managed to make a vast amount of money after selling the seven thousand shares of American GM stock before it plummeted down an hour later from $132 price back down to the $6 starting price that he bought it at. Well, the American auto industry has been going downhill for awhile despite a number of high gains that didn't last for long. Suffice to say, Ike had obtained a gold mine from his stock-trading skills, thanks to his Blackberry.

After getting back home, Ike knew that his parents would be returning to the country in three weeks, leaving him practically alone in his house. He cooked some dinner for himself and ate while watching a movie, yet his mind seemed to think about his girlfriend and he wondered how she was doing before he could see her again.

After finishing his dinner, he cleaned up and went upstairs to take a shower before calling it a night. Placing his school uniform aside and putting on a T-shirt and cargo shorts, Ike brushed his teeth and was about to go to bed when the window doors of his room opened by themselves.

"Ike-chan." A feminine voice spoke before a red-haired woman in a gray dress that left her shoulders and neck exposed entered the room. Ike felt the gaze of the woman's three eyes on him.

"Bel Peol." Ike whispered.

Bel Peol smiled lovingly at the youth. "Ah, my little Ike." The Guze Queen whispered before she and Ike shared a kiss and a very sensual hug.

"How are you? Did you have a pleasant day?" Ike inquired.

"The day seemed fine but the evenings are better as long they are with you." Bel Peol replied. "I had to tie Sydonay up like a piñata before telling Hecate to have some fun bashing him after I told them that you're my boyfriend. At least Hecate was supportive."

"Same with my classmates although I kept your identity a secret due to Yuji and Shana." Ike replied.

"You didn't have to, Ike. Just be open about it. No one will stand in the way of our love." Bel Peol replied. "Anyways, since it's just us, I think it's time we go a step further since we've been together for over a year."

"What do you mean by that?" Ike asked curiously before noticed Bel Peol smiling slyly.

The moment he saw the Guze Queen take off her jewelry and unfasten the fastenings of her dress, Ike's eyes widened before Bel Peol pushed him onto the bed. Recovering, the youth looked to see Bel Peol strip out of her dress, which fell into a pile at her feet, revealing the Guze Queen in all of her nude busty glory that was illuminated by the moonlight seeping into the room before the curtains were completely shut, leaving the pair in darkness.

"It means that you'll be more of a man than your classmates after tonight, my sweet little lover boy." Bel Peol giggled before pouncing onto Ike on the bed.

As Ike felt the Guze Queen pressing her warm body onto him seductively while her hands moving to rip his clothes off, the youth knew that tonight was going to be the best night he ever had.

IIIII::::IIIII

"Strangely, I feel a bit depressed that Ike is tapping more ass than me." Yuji remarked after placing his binoculars away when the curtains closed out the windows of Ike's room.

"What do you mean by tapping ass?" Shana asked curiously.

Yuji choked a bit as he flushed red at Shana's question.

IIIIII::::IIIII


End file.
